Jack the Ripper
|ja_kanji = 切り裂きジャック |ja_romaji = |engname = |birthname = |namesake = Jack the Ripper |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = Late November, 1888Chapter 41: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (3) (No earlier than Dec 1st) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Zombie Human |nation = British |hair = Dirty Blonde ( ) Auburn (Anime) |eyes = Purple ( ) Brown (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Zombie subordinate Serial killer (formerly) |affiliation = Dio Brando |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 6 A Letter from the Past (1) Chapter 18 Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 24 Ripple Overdrive (2) |animedebut = Episode 2 A Letter from the Past |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Naomi Kusumi (Anime) Hisao Egawa (Film, PS2 Game) |voiceactor = Paul St. Peter (English Dub) }} is an antagonist featured in Phantom Blood. Jack is a serial-killer who meets Dio Brando and is transformed into a zombie sent to fight the Joestar Group. He was inspired by the historical figure of the same name. Appearance Jack the Ripper was an adult man of average height and muscular build. He possesses a regular haircut and a full short beard. First seen with a full suit, he would go bare-chested when transformed into a Zombie and hide a number of daggers in his body. Personality Jack the Ripper is shown to have a gentlemanly facade, able to convince a woman to walk with him on a dark night. When he reveals his true colors, he does not hesitate to stab the unarmed woman to death. As a zombie, this trait becomes even worse, as he becomes even more cruel and insane. Jack is shown to have a desire only to cut things and cause pain. Synopsis Phantom Blood Jack the Ripper, after killing what was presumably his last real victim, was selected by a then-incapacitated Dio Brando to become one of his vampire minions. Refusing at first, Jack attacked Dio, but after seeing this had no effect, Jack accepted Dio's offer. (In the anime, Dio instead hypnotizes Jack to come forward so that the former could suck his blood to turn him into a loyal zombie servant.) Later, he corners Jonathan Joestar, Robert E. O. Speedwagon and William Anthonio Zeppeli in a tunnel on their way to Windknights, killing their coachman and horses and hiding inside one of the body. He is eventually injured by Zeppeli with his Ripple attack in a confrontation, but escapes into a labyrinth hidden in the tunnel, intending to attack from the darkness. Jonathan Joestar, now learning to better control the Ripple, is tasked by Zeppeli with killing Jack without spilling a single drop of wine from the glass Zeppeli gives him. Using the liquid to pinpoint Jack's location on the other side of a wall, JoJo eliminates Jack with a huge Overdrive, ripping through the brick wall and succeeding in the task assigned to him by Zeppeli. Abilities After being turned into a Zombie, Jack becomes even more insane than he was as a human. Incapable of feeling pain in his undead state, Jack uses this to his advantage - inserting sub-dermal scalpels all over his body. Jack also has incredible speed, demonstrated by his being able to kill a man, decapitate two horses, and hide inside the body of one in a matter of seconds. Scalpel: With the scalpels buried in his body, Jack is able to expel them merely via muscle contraction. He then throws these knifes with pinpoint accuracy over great distances. Monstrous Knife: Re-modeled from a Dark Ages torture instrument, Jack uses the knife to cut his foes to shreds. In Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Jack appears as a boss fight in two chapters. In the first, the player must defeat him using Zeppeli as the battle has a time limit. In the second battle, the player takes control of Jonathan, as Jack keeps rumning around the stage, trying to perform surprise attacks with his torture instrument. During the battle, a small glass of wine appears in the corner of the screen, indicating Jack's presence by visibly vibrating. Jack can be played in some battles in EXTRA MODE. His special move allows him to launch all the scalpels in his body at the opponent. Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/iOS Game) Jack appears as one of the several Part 1 characters who possess a metal striker. His FINISH Move has him using the torture device on the defeated opponent. If defeated, Jack's metal striker will drop a knife, if any other metal striker gets near it, they'll lose some health points. Gallery Manga= File:Jack_killing.png|Jack murdering a woman Jack_obeying.png|Jack enthralled by Dio Jack_horse.png|Jack hiding in a horse Jack_knife.png|Jack's insanity in plain view Jack_technique.png|Jack and his knives Jack_ambush.png|Jack ambushing Jonathan Jack_injured.png|Jack disfigure by Will A. Zeppeli |-| Anime= LF377.png|Zombie Jack the Ripper as depicted in the Anime JackKnife.png|Jack using his body to hide knives JackKnives.png|Jack launching the scalpels SendoWaveKick.jpg|Hit by Zeppeli's Sendo Wave Kick JackScalp.png|Jack attacks Jonathan with a remodeled torture instrument JackDeath.png|Jack's death |-| Game= PS2Jack1.png|Appearing in the dark streets of Whitechapel in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Jack2.png|Deformed by Zeppeli References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO